


Something New

by BiRedEren



Series: LeeGaa Relationship Development [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just a lot of fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiRedEren/pseuds/BiRedEren
Summary: Lee confesses to Gaara and is stressed about what he is going to say back.(100% dumb fluff because i can't write anything else)





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This is number 1/30 short Gaara/Lee fics that i will be writing. All of the stories will "connect" being that they are all about they same relationship in the same time period and all stories will have the same world dynamics and same "jutsu logic". ALSO! THIS AUTHOR HAS NOT FINISHED SHIPPUDEN AT THE TIME OF WRITING THIS, so if there are things that i put into these that don't make sense canonically to Shippuden that is why. Thank you for reading

It has only been a few days since Lee had decided to tell Gaara how he felt about him and those past few days have been the longest of his life. When Lee decided to confess his feeling to Gaara it took a lot of nerve because the last time that he had done something like that it hadn't gone so well. This waiting was slowly tearing him apart and his teammates were starting to notice.

“Lee. Lee! LEE!” Tenten yells to get my attention, I hadn't even notice that I was just staring at the tree stump for the last two minutes. “Are you okay? You’ve been out of it for the past few days. Is something going on that you want to talk about? I mean for goodness sake you stopped punching the stump at like 70 for no particular reason.”

“Everything is fine Tenten, I promise you. I have just been a bit distracted lately.” I say going back to punching the stump like everything is okay. I should have known better that it wouldn’t work, Tenten knows me too well for that.

“Lee,” She says stopping my hands, “Is it Gaara?” 

“How did you know that,” I say turning to face her.

“Because I know you like him and because he’s leaving in two days, and you haven’t done anything together since the second day he was here which is highly unusual. So what happened?” She says letting go of my hands as I turn to face her.

I slide down the stump to the ground and sigh. “I told him how I feel three days ago and I do not think it went well.”

“What do you mean?” She says joining me on the ground.

“When I told him he said that he needed to think about it and that he would find me when he has an answer. It has been three days Tenten. I have a feeling that I am not going to like his answer when he does come and find me.”

“You don’t know that Lee. You have to remember that Gaara still isn’t used to the whole feeling thing. Up until the age of 12 he didn’t think that anyone would ever like him let alone want to be with him. So I just think that he needs time to figure it all out.”

“Do you really think that this is true Tenten?” I say looking at her with hope and joy covering my face.

“If I didn’t believe it I wouldn’t have said it. Next time you see Gaara just go up to him and talk to him, okay” Tenten says with a warm smile.

“I will. Thank you Tenten.” I say and then jump up and start rapidly punching the stump again punching as fast as I can count. Tenten just laughs and goes back to creating new scrolls to later use. 

After an hour or so of training Tenten decides to go get so food, I decline because my worried state of mind has had me behind on training. I train until mid afternoon when the noises my stomach is making starts to interfere with my keeping track of counting. I stretch and then walk out of the forest and back into the village. After grabbing something from the market I sit myself down on one of the benches in the shopping section of town. I’m so engulfed in my food because of not eating for so long that I don’t even notice the familiar voice calling my name from a half dozen yards away. I look up to see Gaara walking towards me talking to Temari and the two jounin assigned to guarding him while he is staying in Konoha.

“I’ll be fine just go already, If anything happens I’ll be with Lee.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes of course, just wait in my room if you want, I’ll have Lee escort me back so you’ll know that I got back safe.” and with that Gaara continues towards me as Temari and the jounin turn and walk away.

“Hello Lee,” Gaara says as he comes within feet of me, I can feel my face turning a light shade of pink. “Is it okay if I sit with you?” He says gesturing to the empty half of the bench to his left.

“Of course not Kas- I mean Gaara.” I say mentally slapping myself as he sat down next to me.

“I’m guessing you’ve been training today,” He says looking at the slightly dirty and torn bandages on my hands.

“Yes of course, everyday.” 

“Does it hurt? Your hands I mean? I’ve never really needed to train like that so..” He says trailing off staring at my hands intently.

“It does not hurt anymore, it used to when I was younger but my hands are so calloused at this point it takes a lot for it to even hurt a little.” I say smiling.

Gaara bends over and inspects his soft unmarked hands. Out of instinct lean one of my arms over the back of the bench behind Gaara not even thinking about how my actions may seem to him, I just do it so I can more easily look at his hands with him, but this action made Gaara sit back up. It wasn’t a quick movement so he didn’t seem upset about it or anything. Gaara looked up at me and then back at his hands. He looked at them for a few moments neither of us saying a word. But then, all of a sudden he took the hand that was behind him with both of his hands and pulled it slightly so that it would be around him. At this action my face turned beet red and I frantically looked around to make sure no one was looking at us. 

“Uh?!, Gaara? What are you doing?” I say just going back and forth between his face and his hands holding mine.

“Is this not okay?” He says with confusion and a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

“No, it is fine I was just wondering what you were doing?”

“Okay good,” He says pulling my arm closer and looking down at the ground. “I wish I had hands like yours, strong.”

“Why would you-” I start

“Maybe we could train together later today...” He says gripping my hand a little harder, I can see his ears turning red, “It could be like,... a date or something.” My face turns bright red at the younger’s words, ‘a date’. Gaara keeps his face down out what I assume is embarrassment and nerves. 

“I would love to have a training date with you Gaara.” I say and he finally looks up at me with a small smile, which for Gaara speaks volumes.

“Do you want to go now? I’m not busy.” Gaara says looking straight at me this time.

“We can do that. Let’s stop by my place first though so I can wrap up your hands to they don’t get ruined like mine.” I say with a smile. I stand up from the bench, grab my trash, quickly throwing it away and then offering Gaara a hand to get up. He takes it, and doesn’t let go until we reach my apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspire by this (http://hikanon1336.tumblr.com/post/175029522658/uu) art done by hikanon1336 on tumblr, aka basically the only Gaara/Lee fanartist


End file.
